Up in the Playroom
by Narniaqueen1300
Summary: The four Pevensies enjoy spending time together. That is, until a certain toddler-Edmund takes Lucy's favorite toy and refuses to give it back. Can the four future monarchs settle their differences before their mother has to step in?


"Peeeeta!" The three year old girl called down the hallway in tears. A dark haired boy sat in the corner, a pout on his face, his eyes downcast. He watched his little sister shout for their oldest brother, and scowled when the 8 year old blonde ran into the room, full of concern.

"What is it, Lucy?" He questioned her, kneeling down to her level. Lucy wiped her eyes, her face red from crying.

"Eddy took my bear and wont give it back," She choked out pitifully. Peter noticed Edmund in the corner, who purposefully avoided eye contact. Peter then stood to his feet.

"Edmund, give it back," He commanded, walking over to his little brother. Edmund shook his head.

"Uh-uh," Edmund said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Peter held out his hand to him, the other planted firmly on his hip. "If you don't give Lucy her bear, I'm telling Mum."

"Tattletale!"

"I wont have to be if you'll just listen for once!"

"You're a meanie!" Edmund cried, and stood up to his full height, which was about half of Peter's. Susan overheard the commotion from down the hall, and decided to join her siblings in the playroom.

"What's going on?" She questioned, pulling her curly dark hair back and observing the scene.

"Edmund here wont give Lucy her toy back, and now she's crying!" Peter explained, irritated at his brother for being so rude to Lucy all the time.

As soon as Edmund saw seven-yr old Susan enter, he immediately ran to her, wrapping his arms around her legs. She was always his favorite sister. And she would always give into him, much like Peter did with Lucy. As Edmund hugged her, Susan gave Peter a harsh glare.

"Look at you Peter! You've made little Eddy cry!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "He made Lucy cry! You should have seen how he was acting before you came in here."

Little Lucy stood on her chubby legs, and toddled over to Peter, copying what Edmund had done with Susan and putting her arms around his legs. Edmund grimaced, and then cried to Susan.

"Don't let him be mean to me Susie! Please," He started a fake cry in attempts to draw attention to himself instead of Lucy, who was really crying now.

Peter let out a huff, and glanced at Edmund as he scooped up Lucy into his arms, wiping her tears away. She held him tightly, clinging to him, one thumb in her mouth.

"Don't worry Lu. We'll find something else for you to play with. Away from them." He pointedly glared at Susan. Lucy seemed to relax in her brother's protective arms for the time being, but still cried softly.

"I want Mr. Teddy back," She whined, burying her face in Peter's shoulder.

Susan saw Lucy's distress, and tried to settle the matter in a gentler way. Turning Edmund to face her, she said in a calm voice, "Now listen here, Eddy. I think it would make Lucy very happy if you gave her bear back. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Edmund pondered this for a moment, and looked down for a long moment. Finally, not wanting to disappoint his older sister, he muttered under his breath, "Fine." He thrust the toy out to Lucy, forcefully. Peter snatched it up from him distributed it into Lucy's arms.

As the little girl held it close, he set her down and she toddled away happily back to where she had been playing.

Edmund furrowed his brow at Peter, upset that he had lost another argument, and stormed out of the room angrily.

Peter began to go after him, but Susan stepped in front of him, stopping him. "What are you doing Peter?"

"He needs to be punished. I'm going to tell Mum!"

"But he gave it back!"

"Grudgingly, after he had to."

Now Susan was upset. "You never take Edmund's side, in anything! You always coddle Lucy, no matter what! It's not fair Peter, its just not fair!" She turned away, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Peter felt a twinge of guilt. He really hated to make his siblings cry. Especially Susan, even though she could be difficult at times. Placing his hand timidly on her shoulder, Peter said, "I'm sorry Susie. I'll try harder to be a better brother to Edmund if you want me to."

Susan took a deep breath, and after a minute turned back around to face him. "Ok. But you better not make Eddy cry again. or I'll make you cry."

Peter gulped at the threat.

Lucy watched her older siblings make up, and after a moment, hug each other. She wanted to join them, and pulled herself up off the ground. Wedging herself between them, she laughed in delight at being in the middle.

Edmund stood in the doorframe, watching silently. He did feel bad for what he's done. After all, as annoying as she might be at times, Lucy was still his sister. And he didn't want to be excluded from his family's embrace at any rate.

Walking in, he said to Lucy, "Sowy Lucy. I pwomise I wont steal your stuff again."

Lucy saw Edmund and giggled nervously as he approached the group. Peter held the toddler's waist as she faced him.

"What do you say to Edmund, Lucy?" Susan asked.

"Lulu fowgives Eddy," She said and wrapped her small arms around him. He glanced around awkwardly, not sure what to do. Peter laughed. "Hug her back, Ed."

"Yeah hug!" Lucy squealed. Edmund patted her on the back nicely, not sure what else to do.

Susan smiled. "Good boy, Eddy."

Just then their mother called from downstairs, "Peter! Susan! Please bring Edmund and the baby down here, it's time for supper! And turkish delight is for desert!"

Edmund didn't need any more coaxing as he bolted down the stairs at the mention of his favorite treat. Peter picked up Lucy, as he and Susan quickly followed.


End file.
